


Safe Haven

by writeasoph



Series: Sad Septiplier [6]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Sadness, safe, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sad cuddles really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

Apart from the faint taps of rain against the window, the apartment was void of noise. The curtains are shut with only small rays of light straying into the room from the street lamps outside on the busy road. Dirty dishes and leftovers remain on the kitchen table top and the sink is full of water to be used. For once, the TV and consoles are lacking power and the controllers are at rest on the couch. There are no screams of victory or loss being pointed at the screen.

Towards the bedroom are two pairs of trousers, soaked through and disarrayed. Following them are damp hoodies which are inside out from the rush of trying to get warm. The bedroom door is ajar and inside are two boys huddled into each other's arms.

Inside the room, the elder lies parallel down the bed with the youngster close by. The rain still patters on and the room is dim but the boys feel safe and calm. Lying in each other's arms, their breathing has become slow and paced. They are together and nothing else matters.

They are invincible.

Nothing can touch them here. Nothing can hurt and nothing can change. They can feel familiar with their surroundings and feel safe. Calm. 

The pair lies there for a while, embracing each other and memorising the feeling of each other's arms. Their hold, their strength, their tenderness. 

Something they won't be able to have soon.

Mark feels his shirt dampen once more and peers down to see tears rolling down his loved one's face. His heart cracking open ever so slightly, he adjusts his position to move upwards and moves Jack so that he can study his features once more. Trying to stop Mark looking at him in such a state, Jack tries to turn away until Mark places a gentle hand on his cheek. Hesitantly, Jack sniffs and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mutters before Mark places a tender kiss to his lips.

"I won't be hearing any of that thank you. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. We'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay, I promise," Mark says, moving his head away by an inch.

Jack hangs his head and his acid green hair flops away from his head, making Mark chuckle with a soft smile forming on his lips. Seeing his dismay though, Mark's hand deters from his cheek and to his hair as if to run his fingers through it delicately. One looks at Jack's closed eyes tells Mark that Jack is desperately trying to memorise the sensation, in order to hang on. Just for that, Mark lets his hand linger just a bit longer.

After a couple more seconds, his hand moves to the back of Jack's neck and he pulls the boy's crumpled form back towards him and the pair lies down again. This time, Jack clutches to Mark just as though he is about to be dragged away from him, screaming and crying. 

But maybe that's because, in a way, he is. 

Meanwhile, Mark can feel his heart breaking more and more, as the news becomes more and more realistic. Soon, the boy in his arms will no longer be reachable, at least in real life. He won't be able to stroke his hair, kiss his lips or find him crying in the rain. He won't be able to play video games with him and push his shoulder as he overtakes him in Mario Kart, unable to kiss him to distract him from winning.

Slowly, Jack's breathing resumes normal time and the tears stop falling from his eyes. His grip for Mark loosens and at this point he can feel tears burning his own eyes. Gradually, their legs entangle together and Mark closes his eyes shut to try and rid of the water threatening to overflow. He tries to stop the pain from getting the better of him.

"Remember when we went to the park that one time and we met Mylo? And every day after we would bring something to feed him with until one day, he wasn't there anymore?" Jack mumbled into Mark's damp shirt.

Confused as to why Jack was bringing up a dog into the practically non-existent conversation, Mark nodded his head.

"Mark, what did we do when he didn't turn up anymore?"

"We tried to find him until eventually, we found that he was fine and had been adopted by someone from the pound. Why?"

"Because, hopefully, that's what'll happen to us. We will keep working until it works. Keep working until everything's fine."

Another grin forming on his face, Mark felt the weight lift off his shoulders slightly. Shuffling to get into a more comfortable position, the boys seemed closer than they had ever been before and maybe ever will be.

"I love you, Jack," 

Now it was Jack's turn for his heart to break. The pair had been dating for a mere 3 months, with no I love yous that really meant anything like that one did. No I love you that really hit home, that really made him feel. 

But that one did.

Tempted to start crying again, Jack lifted himself up so that he could slowly place a kiss on Mark's forehead. 

"I love you too, you doof," he mumbled into his neck. 

 

With phones placed on silent and no technology in the room, the boys fell asleep in each other's arms having been exhausted by the wave of emotions from the last few hours. Sleep brought both of them peace and their troubles slowly faded away to the sound of rain. Mark forgot that this would be the last time he would sleep with his boyfriend like this for months at least. Jack even forgot he was leaving for Ireland in the morning.


End file.
